The Cursed Sunday
by Wodalzz
Summary: She knows he's a bad idea, even though she can feel it isn't her pride that is letting her forget the thought everytime she sees him. DO NOT READ D:


**Hello~~ Wodalzz here, you might know me for my SoMa fanart and llamaness and such, or the Amplify doujin fragment. I love you all for supporting me in that and such 3 Now this is some new step for me. I am foreign, not all too creative with words, and surely don't write fanfictions. Except for that one about Blair haha. I won't continue that one. Buttah, I hope this fanfiction doesn't read too vague or too fast for you. It's up to you if you want me to continue, just review me to let me know if it's worth continueing and what can be done better, I hope I can have some style that doesn't read like bullshit.**

**Summary: She knows he's a bad idea, even though she can feel it isn't her pride that is letting her forget the thought everytime she sees him.**

**The Sunday Curse – Chapter 1**

Watching some television is what they always do on Sunday evenings, Soul and Maka. For them, it might not always be one of the most exciting pastimes to look forward to when they are at their academy or elsewhere they have to focus on one thing most of the time. But it sure has grown into a traditional thing as they get less tasks on Sundays. Friends are often visiting their famies or going to parties that leaves the pair doing something else with each other and again encertain themselves that they're partners in a friendship, sounds ackward, but it is a pastime they share with pleasure on the contrary.

Because the reasons of their friends of not being present are a nice cover-up for the far-hidden thought that both the boy and the girl really like it to have a close social habit like this. On the time they share their movie-night, the friendly atmosphere around the room changes into _their_ room, and together they enjoy the chill in it to feel they can communicate their lazy, disturbing, or empty thoughts to each other in absolute silence. Changing Sunday-evening to movie-evening is their own idea they both came up to in a communicative way in which they had to look each other in the eye for once.

And this is what slowly follows after. The couch becomes the lovely place where the white haired boy just allows the girl to stroke her hand through his white fluffy hair. In general she does it because it is as habitual as giving him a massage, or laying her knees over his to pile on him in a comfortable way and let the gravity deep underground anchor her decision to stay like time has gone forgotten.

But for now, Maka is softly scrabbling his neck and the cute white strands she secretely adores so much, nevertheless the casual action. Oh well, Who would _not_ grow this close in touching if you spend your time 24/7 with this guy right next to her. How is it possible to cross a line in touching if it has become this vague? Just let her be...on Sunday evening.

She tries to scrabble his scalp in a way she guesses he feels purry with most, because he doesn't really like the costumedrama they are watching. Maka wanted to try _Lovely Servant _a long time ago, and 'till now she thought it was a fine catching movie. Soul on the otherhand couldn't find himself to like the movie in which there's nothing more to see than crying women, men offering arms and looking only snarly or hypocritically, shouting how unfair everything in the world goes on(he can undertand there for a part how Maka can like this movie) and such, in other words, no humour, action or feeling he could comply with. There's nothing more left then to focussing on something else, like feeling Maka's gentle hand troking the back of his head warmly...

Soul audibles a satisfying groan as Maka scrabbledigs alittle deeper in his neck. The way he moves his head alittle to make it feel even more good let Maka remind him of a content dog and so she laughes along with the groan and funny move of his neck lightly. He really is such a dog...

This time Soul's groan is more annoyed because the movie has reached to an adult scene that one would not rate adult because of the horror, well, some kind off in his opinion. The two main actors are both kissing passionately, and the movie brings the heat parts of the act in vision rather professionally.

_'' Let's both escape from here, Richard.''_

_'' I don't know if I could, Elizabeth.''_

Soul wants to say it before the sex part comes up:

''I can't follow the plot anymore.'', he complains as he closes his eyes. Maka listens half too him, too entranced with the movie.

_''You're too loyal, Richard.''_

_''Anybody would be loyal to you for they can see your gorgeous smile, my princess.''_

_''Call me Elizabeth, please.''_

The male actor on the screen hestitates a small moment before he whispers:''Elizabeth...'' softly. Soul feels how the scrabbling of Maka's fingers beneath his neck turned into soft kneading. Does he care, it still feels good. Maka keeps watching the television, but somehow, she feels some weird tickling coming up her stomach as she sees the actors making love to each other(censured by the sheets and stuff ofcourse, as it always goes in costumedramas)

_''Richard! Oooooh~~ make love to me! Oh god, Ah~~ oh! heavens please! Yes! Ee~~Yessss!''_

For a moment Maka believes the pindas she eats are actually popped up caterpillars that burst out inside of her body, turning into butterflies all fladdering through her stomach. It feels annoying, she guesses. Soul reminds Maka with a groan that she should continue scrabbling the back of his head, so Maka decides to make some circles with her fingers, dancing through the rootplumps of his hair.

The butterflies in Maka's stomach decide to fladder in Maka's head too, making her high and hallucinating that the male actor suddenly gets his hair all white and long. Haha, how weird...

As Soul heard how the actors reached their climax and the movie continues in another scene, he felt Maka's fingers stop the treat. He curiously turns around. Maka's eyes seem glazed and her mouth is agape. Soul chuckles as he claps her chin up with the back of his hand. She blinks fast and bewilderedly as she looks at Soul. Soul bursts out laughing.

''You should have seen your own face, it looked hilarious just there.'' he laughes, as if he is having the moment of his life.

''Ha-ha-ha, how funny.'' Maka remarks back halfheartedly. But Soul just keeps continuing his laughter a bit more. Maka gets a vague insecure feeling as he keeps chuckling through, just as vague as the feeling she got earlier in that sex-scene, that scene that caused her to make such an expression on her face and getting Soul laughing at it, _h-h-he may not do that!_ She thinks in panick as her face colors tomatoe red.

''MAKA-CHOP!''

''HahAhaHahAhaHAOOOOWW!'', Soul shouts as he feels the back of a giant encyclopedia wacking an instant valley in his head.

''Gee, MAKA! you're offended easily aren't you?''

''Y-you just shut up!'' Maka argued back poorly ''Now I missed another scene of the movie.''

''Oh, I am so sorry about that, but don't you worry, it wasn't another scene with the nakedness you expected again, haha, closet pervert'' He argues back a bit too harsh to deserve another total weight of a ten thousand pages stacked together and burying the valley in his head alittle deeper. Lice would have to yodle to each other if they want to communicate with that depth under skull-level.

''Okay, okay...''He says in true suffering, ''I'll stop about it, just continue massaging my head, please?''

'' What, not scared I might do naughty things to you?''

He doesn't answer, because he knows she has forgiven him already by now stroking on the sore place on his head. They are as thick as thieves now. Though, Maka more being thick with all the fladdering reappearing in her stomach again. No more pindas for her.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Err, not too much of a chapter, but as a starter it's good to not take too much hay on my fork right? first I need to know if it's really worth continueing. Kudos!**

**PS: I put that 'DON'T READ IT' warning in my summary on purpose, because I don't understand why people always apologize for their summary while they can come up with a whole story(no offense!) And I thought it would be funny if people reacted on it just BECAUSE it says not to, hahaha, and I'm just alittle holding back with my story, is all.**


End file.
